Hating Games
by Acrulad
Summary: What happens when opposite attracts meet? Hate of course! Or is it really?
1. Chapter 1

I hate him. There is no other explanation. I mean, seriously, his looks, his voice, his eyes, his hair, his skin, everything, I hated everything about him. That ugly, nasty bastard! He thinks just because his new here, he rules everything! Well he doesn't. And this, this means _**war**_.

Now before you start searching your brain for answers, I'll make it more easier for you. This is how everything started, and how everything changed in my life.

You see, it was early in the morning, when I woke up from my beautiful dream, that I got this weird feeling in the tip of my stomach. After getting in the bus towards school, I heard that there was a new kid coming towards our school. It's not that often that we receive new students here in Karakura town, so maybe that was why everyone was talking about it. But what I didn't know was, who he was, until my 7th class of the day. Yes my last class. Who in the right mind, will come that late for school, in the first day?!

Anyway, when I saw him I couldn't bring my self to look away. He had the most weirdest eye color, they were dark green but you could see the blue fighting for dominance. They were mesmerizing. They pulled you inside a world you've never been or seen before, or just both. Also, his hair, it was the most whitest of all snow, his pale skin adding to his angelic appearance. But as they say,looks can be deceiving. And how right was that saying right. I never imagined a person this stupid, arrogant, self-centered! There are way too much ways to describe him. Idiotic, bastard, mean, sexy, beau- OK, lets stop there.

"Class, please welcome our new student, Hitsugaya Toushirou." The teacher announced.

And that my dear friends, is how our hating game _**begun.**_

* * *

**T^T I know the prologue is way too short! Im sorry! Tho' I hope the 1****st**** chapter is longer! R&R!! Please! I'll try to decribe how Toushiro really looks on the 1****st**** chapter, ^^ I hope you liked it! Tho' this is my first HitsuRuki ^^ So please be nice. I'll try to update soon. Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Life is a book  
You have new chapters  
Sometimes there happy  
Sometimes there sad  
Suspenseful,yes  
Your heart just sinks from your chest  
Even the Ending  
So ask yourself  
Do I want a happy ending?_

_Kaymay4ever~Quizilla~Happy Ending?_

_**The thoughts inside my head  
Stay exactly where they are  
My feelings are never said  
I still can't progress that far  
Rejection,being misunderstood  
Reasons why my mouth is closed  
If letting go was easy I would  
Yet never are my words exposed  
Engulfed in my own misery  
I distance myself from the world  
Outside with others is a mystery  
And it's leaving behind this girl  
I need someone,anyone to appear  
Please answer my unheard plea  
The silent screams you have to hear  
Break my cage and set me free**_

_**Shamalama9~Quizilla~Unheard plea**_

_The hating games_

_The love affairs_

_The hurt and pain_

_They must share_

_But they don't say_

_They're hurt_

_Besides that will mean they lost_

_A bet where no one wins_

_Tell me, are you satisfied with this?_

Chapter 1

On the bright side, I see myself Happy.

I want to be there, making them proud.

But how can I when I'm full of doubt?

___Sometimes life has a secret, and it doesn't want to let you know what that secret is. So it does everything on it's power to make you look. It plays with you, a game of hide and seek. A hate and love game. Until it's too late, and in the end it was all your fault. Life gave you a door, the door you were looking for, trying to unfold that secret that it hides. But you were blinded to look straight. So you kept walking until you came to a bad sign telling you to stop, but you didn't saw through it. You just looked at it without thinking what it meant. What it was doing there. Why did it made you look. You just shrugged it off and kept on walking until it was too late. Way too late to realize your mistake. _

___Maybe that is why life is so complicated. Maybe that is why life has it's ups and downs. We're blinded through a fog that makes you do things that you don't want to do. In the end, everything you do, everything that you were fighting for without knowing, everything you were looking for without ____thinking, came and crashed with the floor, like a diamond making contact with a rock braking into little tiny pieces in front of your eyes. _

___Now you have to look forward and start a new life, or try and fix the other one you left behind._

___January 17_

___On the bright side_

___H.T._

I closed my notebook, looking at the cover in the end. As I ask my self why I even bother to walk, or breath the air I take in my lungs every minute. Why is life complicated? I can't stand it. I get, no I am way to sick of life. It hurts to breath. It hurts me and badly. Knowing I have no purpose. But as I wrote on the only thing that has been there through the good and bad, We're blinded through a fog that makes you do things that you don't want to do. I know I'm blinded, in a cage without an exit, a cage inside my own self, looking for an answer that doesn't come and wont come. Ever. It's hard. And it hurts. Sometimes I just want to end it all, but I know, something, someone needs me out there. But who?

So many questions that have no answer. And won't be answered until it's too late. I hate it. Oh by the way, I hate A LOT of things. Like for example, that I'm not a normal teenager, or that I have no pets. I hate it! I hate my family! My house, the place I live in, you name it! But mostly, I hate haters, so must hate myself. That sounds nice actually, because it's true. The number one thing that I hate is; me.

It's pretty simple actually, now before you go and search your brain for an answer that you won't find, I'll waste my time on answering it for you. Yes, you better feel special. Any way; I hate how I look. I'm ugly. My voice is ugly, my body. Now I think I said too much. Mostly; everything about me says I am a monster. That I am an ugly beast. And I admit it. I am an ugly beast. He said it too. Now I totally know I've said too much.

How's the weather? Is it good? Here in Karakura, it's hot. I hate the heat. It's nasty!

You know, I've realized that I really need a life. The problem is that I don't have one...wait, is that why I need to look for one? Gosh, this is so confusing!

"TOUSHIROU! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yup that's my uncle. He he,scary~ isn't he? "TOUSHIROU! YOU HAVE TWO MORE SECONDS UNTIL I COME UP THERE AND GET YOU MYSELF!" Shoot!

I rapidly took my Ipod, and Ipad downstairs, until I reached the front door. Did I told you I was going to school? After being home schooled almost all my life? Isn't that exciting? Oh, also please note the sarcasm on that sentence.

"Now, you better be back by six, no more late or your grounded. Understood?" If he screams one more time, I swear I will reap his tongue out.

"Yes, Kenpachi. I understood." I took the bag pack, and threw it on my shoulder, soon we were walking towards a big black shiny truck. When I mean big, I mean like those huge scary trucks. I even had to jump to get on the damn seat. Damn my height.

Whilst listening to my Ipod, we came to a stop at Karakura High. I was pushed out of the truck, falling onto my bottom.

'Well, I need to get going now, or else I'll end up on boot camp. Maybe, that will be better than here.' I thought silently, while walking towards the school grounds.

I entered the school. And soon I was spinning around looking at the walls, ceiling, even the floor! It was all so beautiful! Not. It was like walking to my worst nightmare! I found the office, more sooner than I expected. After I took my schedule, I had to go through all the school while looking at all my classes.

_1st Period: A.P. Calculus_

_2nd P: A.P. English (_

_3rd P: A. _

_4th P: P.E. _

_Lunch_

_6thP: Government _

_7thP: A.P. Auto _

This was going to be a heck of a boring year I bet. As I walked the corridors of the school, I founded where all my classes were, besides of A.P. Auto, wich was the one I was looking for at the moment. It was on the last floor, and the last door on the right side of the hall way.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves down. I knocked on the door, and the Teacher told me to come in.

"Class, please welcome our new student, Hitsugaya Toushirou." The teacher announced.

Why, oh why, did I have to get attention now? I looked around the room for a few seconds until my eyes stoped to look at deep Violet ones, though soon I was looking at the floor, my bangs hiding most of my face. I was way too ugly, to be looked at. Though, something in those eyes, called me, they invited me. They made me feel this tingly feeling. Oh, but I should have had known better, Looks can be deacieving, and how right was that was. I never knew, that life would hold this against me. Life wanted me to fins this new secret that it hold. Now, my life has a new chapter, new sentences, new adventures. But then again, I was blinded by fog, and if I step on the wrong path; I know everything that I will fight and fought will be for nothing.

Life is like a book

The pages are like the days you live through

The chapters are the new secrets to be told

All you have to do

Is let life take it's course.

* * *

I actually was supposed to describe how Toushirou really looked like on this chapter... but for some odd reason this came. Im sorry that I keep on repeating my self! Im really trying to get better at writting! :) Also, the letter, I belive it didn't make sence o.O I mean, seriusly? Anyways, Toushirou's life will make sence later on, and on the prologue, if you remember It was on Rukia's pov. thinking how he really was a 'self sentered' person and stuff. Well that really is a big part that plays on here, so please keep it on your mind :) oh! Everything will start t make sence after some of the chapters are released :D Yesh, sorry for the delay I was just waiting for the right moment...yeah Im weird. Also, if you have any questions please ask. I didn't really like this chapter... but Im way too tired to re-write it. Bye bye! R&R! :3

Special thanks to;

StarPrincess999, Icicleriver22, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, Hanashi Tokoma, NejiKoriKaze, and Coal143 for reviewing! I hope I still haven't disapointed anyone yet! :) thakns again!


	3. Chapter 3

_**His like winter**_

_**My favorite season**_

_**His white hair just like the pure snow**_

_**His smooth pale skin making him look angelic**_

_**But Looks can be really deceiving**_

_**Who knew that I would be hating**_

_**Something so pure and fragile**_

_**Like the jewel**_

_**That he is**_

_**I never meant to break him apart**_

_**It was just a game**_

_**A game that made my world brake**_

_**And fall into little tiny pieces and disappear like dust.**_

_My heart is frozen,  
Basically steel,  
I am full of hatred,  
I cannot feel. _

_My trust was ripped,  
From my chest,_

_I closed my mind,  
I closed my heart,  
I didn't want to risk my love,  
For someone elses warmth._

_My tears ceased due to frost,  
Not another ever dropped._

_My blood grew cold,  
I started to freeze,  
I stayed inside my shell,  
So no one could hurt me._

_After a while my heart grew frosted,  
Then it became completely solid. _

_I cannot cry,  
There's not much to heal,  
I am completely ignorant,  
To what I feel._

_-by Lauren-_

_**I wish you would burn in hell  
I do everything right  
But get punished for it  
You deserve to die.  
Die a slow painful death.  
I hate you.**_

_**I don't need you anymore.  
I don't want you anymore.  
So why should I fake that I like you.  
When i never will.  
I will never like the way you treat me.  
I will never like the way you act to me.  
I will never like you.  
So stop changing me.  
-babygirls37emogirl-sad poems**_

_You said that you loved me,  
That I was the one for you. _

_You promised to stay forever,  
Not a single word was true._

_You dragged my feelings on the ground,  
Ripped my soul apart._

_You killed all my happiness,  
And stabbed me through the heart._

_Now all that's left is pain,  
The agony in my soul._

_I can't believe you lied to me,  
That you thought using me was cool..._

_-by anonymous-broken hearted -_

**The hating games**

**The love affairs**

**The hurt and pain**

**They must share**

**But they don't say**

**They're hurt**

**Besides that will mean they lost**

**A bet where no one wins**

**Tell me, are you satisfied with this?**

_Chapter 2_

_I look on the bright side but find nothing,_

_So I look for anything,_

_Still what I find is more confusing,_

_I want him out of my life,_

_I just hope It will end everything alright_

_I made a plan without thinking it through_

_Tell me, what did I even agreed to?_

Did you know? His here. My worst nightmare is here! What's even worst my friends invited him to walk with us, and his friends tagged along with us too! Ugh, it all srted like this;

+#+#Flashback#+#+

"_Look! Isn't he the new kid?" Asked Ichigo, one of my best friends and ex-boyfriend. He has A.P. Auto with me, along with Chad, and Rangiku._

"_Yup! That is him alright! I wouldn't forget someone as that cute!" Rangiku squealed._

"_Why don't we invite him to walk with us? I haven't met him yet," Asked Orihime. She makes me laugh. I mean, why would he want to walk with us when his with his two weirdo friends that I haven't seen or met yet?_

"_Why are you laughing?" Ichigo looked at me weirdly. _

_"Oh, nothing nothing. Just think about it; why would he want to walk with us if he doesn't evem know us for that matter?" _

_"True..."_

_"Well, we could introduce ourselves and become friends. Then we ouldn't be strangers anymore!" Orihime piped in. _

_"That sounds good!" Agreed Rangiku. Now let me tell you something. When you have a friend like Rangiku, be prepaired for the extreme! _

_+#+#End of Flashback#+#+_

So now, we were ALL walking around the mall. We were now heading for the food court after a LONG walk. I bet you 10 bucks we walked in circles!

"Well, it was nice on meeting you!" Rangiku smirked while giving Toushirou Hitsugaya one of her bear hugs. I don't know why, but it bugged me to no end. Why does she gets to hug him? After saying our goodbyes we all went to buy food and get a table.

We all seatled in our table until Rangiku and Orihime started talking about Toushirou, and his friends.

"Ulquiorra is so cute!"

"That Grimmjow guy looked like a bad ass~"

"I love his eyes! They are really similar to Toushirou's!"

"Ohh, I love his hair!"

I don't know for how long they kept on talking about them, until Karrisa finally snaped.

"Would you two leave it alone?" Rangiku stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would you guys even care about such Losers?" KArrisa answered while make an L with her thumb and index finger and putting it in front of her forehead then she snapped her fingers thre times and moved her hand as if a small wave and putting it like a stop sign, "I mean sereously, they are so out~."

I never really liked her. She's always so plastic like...I don't even know why she is in our group. "No, the one who's really out is you."

She glared at me, while waving her stupid pen in front of me then she faked a gasp, "Could it be that you actually like one of them?"

My eyes grew wide. What was she talking about? I don't even know Toushirou, the only thing I know is that he moved beacause of family issues; and that was only because we got paired up at A.P. Auto. If not, I wouldn't even know his last name! "What are you going on about? You know nothing!"

"OH really? Then why were you jealous when Rangiku hugged him?"

I was NOT jealous! "I wasn't! Why would I be? I don't even know him for gods sake!"

"Your lying, and you know it! I saw that look on your face don't try to deny it!"

"Shut up! I;m not jealous and I don't him! I only know Toushirou because of A.P. Auto!"

"Who said I was talking about him?"

"You were suggesting him!"

"I wasn't you were the one who put it the name. SO you like him."

"I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"I do not!"

"Then prove it!"

"Sure the heck I will!"

"If you really want to prove it you need to do what I'm going to ask you."

"What is it? I'm going to prove you wrong." But how wrong was I. I should of had known better to agree with someone like her.

"Ask him out, date him, and then brake him slowly and painfully. And remember, you can't back down once you've agreed to this." She smirked eveily while everything else went quiet.

"What?"

_"Ask him out, date him, and then **brake him **slowly and painfully"_

What had I gotten my self into?

A new chapter,

new words,

you really are a bad adaptor,

to this new world.

* * *

So what do you think? Also, just curious. Do you guys read the poems? And, did you think Rukia was really stubborn? I really didn't like how it started but I did like the ending :) Well, thanks for reading and please review :D Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Hey guyz :] It's me Joa! Exciting aint it? I decided you guys really deserved an update, since I've left. I'm really sorry about that, really I am. I tried writing but my inspiration wasn't/is as it was like before when I started. This update doesn't mean I'm completely back, but I'll sertenly will try harder to write more. I'm getting inspired this days by music. Soo I'll see what I can do. I would get more inspired thought if you guys would review? I would like that :] Also, criticism is welcome! I really think I have improved WAYYY more, but I want to keep improving as well. Thank you guys for sticking up with me so far! This is dedicated to you! Also special thanks to all of those who reviewed and added this as their fav or to their story alerts! I really need to get started on this chapter...but what can I say! Oh my! ;] I LOVE YOU! Alright on with Hating Games! *Bows* Enjoy!**

**Thank You!****  
**I really appreciate you,  
Your helpful, giving ways,  
And how your generous heart  
Your unselfishness displays.

I thank you for your kindness,  
I will not soon forget;  
You're one of the nicest people  
I have ever met.

_By Joanna Fuchs_

_-Karrisa's POV- _

After I told her that, I couldn't help but smirk. Finally, finally I will get my revenge! Father is going to be so proud of me. ME! Now all I have to wait for is for Rukia to brake him, and brake herself in the procces. I'm certenly a genius! This is way better than my father's plan!

"There is no way! No WAY I'M goint to-to-well to date HIM! Are you crazy? I don't even know him! I-" Rukia was yelling and waving her hands around with a furius expression, not that I cared. Eww, she should really stop doing that, it made her look ugly. Ughh, why do I even bother hanging out with them? Oh yeah, my daddy.

Flipping my beautiful light blonde hair I soke, "Ruki-chi~, honey, you said you will prove it, so you will. Get to know him, then maybe ask him out later on! Ohh! You can cheat on him with another guy so you can break him and BAM! Everything will be done, and you would prove yourself!" I told her and looked pointedly at Ichigo, man was he fiiiinee! Giving him a flirty smile I turned my sight towards the digusting thing in front of me. "Yes, you can and will do this! Now bye bye~, Ruki-chi~." Waving my pink pen with a feather in front of my face, I brought my index and middle finger to my lips and kissed them, then I made them do a V and brought it up to the side of my eye and winked.

Hearing Rukia start screaming at me to not call her that, I walked towards Abercombie & Fitch. Maybe I could find some cute top to go with my red hills! Yes, life was great!

My plan to finally bring the Kuchiki family down, was better than my father's plan. I mean, me ME, be-frending an ugly duckling like **_her_**? No. Never. My plan was better! And with Hitsugaya here the revenge was going to be sweeter! But how could he have survived? Hmm, omg! I must be in heaven! Right in front of me was a maniquie with a really cute outfit that I must have! I'll worry later about him, cloths come first!

-Rukia's POV-

"What are you gonna do now?" Ichigo asked while giving me one of those looks.

"I don't know! Stop asking me the same thing!" They've been asking the same thing for about 7 minutes already. Ughh, I dindn't like this. Not at all. "Guys, I'm going home, see ya tomorrow at school." Giving each a good-bye hug, I walked out of the food court and started heading home.

How could I get myself into this! I wanted to slap myself so badly right now...but then, and idea popped up. What if I made him reject me? Sertenly Karissa wouldn't have any other choice but to drop it. Yes! I'm soo winning this! Prepare to go DOWN! Bwuahaahaahaa-damn that hurt. Touching my knee I look to what had tripped me, to find a really cute adorable BUNNY! Aww.

"Hi there little guy," Reaching out for it to take it in my hands (which wasn't a really good idea..) it jumped and fled from me towards the bushes. Wait bushes? I took my surrounding and found myself well, in a neighborhood that I didn't know. Great. Just great. Fan-fucking-tastic!

_**I'm LOST! **_

Why did karakura had to be so BIG!Damn it! Taking out my phone, I started walking around trying to find a street name or something similar.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Nothing. No one answered the house number! Maybe I should call nii-sama...

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ughh! He might be in another meeting. This is so not cool! How am I supposed to get back home? Where am I anyways! Ohh! Call Ichigo! Or Renji! Ehh no. Maybe Rangiku would be better.

_Ring. Rin- "Hello?"_

"Thank god! Rangiku, I need your help! I'm lost somewhere downtown? I don't know!" I stared panicking, anything could happen! Wait. I can defend myself. Uhh.

_"Oh? Do you see anyone you could ask where you are at?"_ Why didn't I think of that first? Man do I feel dumb.

Looking around the only thing I saw was houses, and trees. Maybe if I keep walking I could find a park or something. "Give me a minute." I heard her agreement, and kept walking.

After walking for a few minutes I finally found a park. It looked kinda rundown and gloomy. "I found a park bu-" What was that white blur?

_"Rukia?"_

"Umm I think I saw someone," Walking towards where I saw that white blur around the slide, I didn't really think of what to expect. But what I found really wasn't anything anyone would expect. "Ran, I'll call you later." Not giving her any time to respond, I walked closer and around the slide to find well something that would seriusly scar mylife for ever.

**xOxOx**

**I'm sorry it was short but I promise next chapter will be more longer. Ehh hopefully now you understand a little more? I'm sorry that I rushed throught the last chapter (and this one) . I belive this is more like a filler thought. o.O Also! Eh nevermind. You'll understand later hopefully you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading! :] R&R! Bye bye!**


End file.
